Riptail
Riptail is an enormous Komodo dragon who appears as a villain in the Sewer Life story series. He is one of the many villains who are rounded up by Murdoc and Eddie to aid them in attempting to destroy Alligator and his brothers and sisters. Appearance Riptail is a very large 38-foot Komodo dragon. Like all Komodo dragons, he is brown-gray in color and has a long tail, four toes on all four feet, and has sharp teeth in his mouth. He also has a forked tongue like a snake. Personality As a Komodo dragon, Riptail is a naturally aggressive being who takes joy in attacking anyone he chooses, specifically deer, whom he finds to be "delicious" (like real Komodo dragons do). He also believes himself to be a real dragon, and considers Eddie to be a "fellow dragon", as both of their species names have the word "dragon" in them. They are well aware that dragons are legendary and powerful, and as a result they believe themselves to be real, powerful dragons. They are also very close. Riptail is arrogant and merciless, but is shown to care about his family as shown by his constantly looking out for the well-being of his younger brother, who has a mental disability. Riptail constantly tries guiding his brother down the right path, but almost every attempt has ended with his brother only losing himself even more. Murdoc accepts this, and has allowed Riptail to work with him due to the Komodo dragon's reckless nature. Abilities Venomous Bite: Like real Komodo dragons, Riptail possesses a venomous bite that causes a victim of the bite to feel immensely unpleasant pain and can kill them should they not receive medical attention at once. Riptail's venom comes into contact with his victims via his saliva. Immense Strength: Riptail, as a Komodo dragon, is very physically strong. This was shown when he was able to lift up a fully-grown 300-pound boulder with little struggle. He was also capable of pushing an alligator larger than him over without any apparent form of difficulty. Strong Swimmer: Riptail is a very strong swimmer, like real Komodo dragons. However, he prefers not to swim in deep water, such as the lake. Role Riptail is first seen sunbathing next to his brother, who is out cold. Riptail soon wakes up to see Eddie and Murdoc approaching him, and willingly agrees to help them take out Alligator and kill him. Riptail is later seen approaching Alligator, who has just sent Arthur to recruit their friends from the zoo and circus. He attempts to bite him, to no avail. Alligator then has him at gunpoint, prepared to kill him. However, Riptail seizes the firearm and smashes it with his weight, angering Alligator, who manages to subdue the lizard by taping his mouth shut temporarily. Just as he does this, Riptail's brother attacks Alligator from behind, biting his tail and causing him to start bleeding. Hearing Alligator's cries for help, Arthur has a venom remedy that he used to cure the venom and keep it from fully entering his gator friend's bloodstream. The operation proved a successful one, and as Alligator was regaining his strength, he attacked the brother of Riptail with aid from one of his own brothers and threw him into the lake below, where Riptail quickly turned with Eddie to save his life. After doing so, Riptail told his brother to never scare him like that again. Riptail later involves himself in trying to dispose of Alligator, but he fails and as they confront each other on the street, Riptail sees that he is being confronted not only by Alligator, but by his friend Bog, an angry albino alligator. Alligator gets an idea to herd the monitor lizard into the hole with Bog, who is snapping his jaws. Riptail anticipates this and duels against Alligator, but at the end of the struggle, the evil Komodo dragon loses his footing and falls into Bog's section of the sewers. Once he was there, the albino alligator attacks Riptail viciously. Riptail tries to exit Bog's section of the sewers before the gator can kill him, but Bog grips his tail and violently begins shaking him around, getting ready to tear him apart. However, Riptail manages to escape eventually, and flees the scene with his brother. After that, Riptail vows to return. Category:Male Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Carnivorous Reptiles Category:Talking Reptiles Category:Antagonistic Reptiles Category:Adult Reptiles Category:Old Reptiles